The present disclosure relates generally to the analysis of contaminants, particularly hydrocarbons, in environmental or geological samples. More specifically, the disclosure is directed to devices for spectrometric analysis of hydrocarbons. Generally, robust chromophores in the ultraviolet and visible regions of the electromagnetic spectrum may be produced by Friedel-Crafts Reactions, hereinafter FCRs, with a wide variety of the chemical constituents in crude oil and crude oil fractions. These chromophores may serve as spectral markers to form unique spectrograms or spectral fingerprints for the chemical components in a hydrocarbon or petroleum substance. These unique spectrograms may permit determination of the source of the hydrocarbon or petroleum substances. Still further, this fingerprinting of the petroleum substance may be used for information related to various environmental investigations and in the oil and gas exploration and production (E&P) industry.
Previously, the present inventor has sought to utilize FCR kits for detection of hydrocarbons in environmental and geological formation samples. Such kits were also used, for example, by the United States Department of Commerce “Rapid Commercialization Initiative” Program (1997) and selected as one of the “Ten Best Environmental Developments in the United States.” Further, development of a prototype device in that configuration was laboratory and field tested by the Environmental Protection Agency and the U.S. Army Corps of Engineers Cold Regions Research and Engineering Laboratory.
However, in application these kits required the transportation of a plurality of liquid reagents into the field to conduct the tests. Additionally, the coloration of the result provides for the type of hydrocarbon and the concentration in the formation, based on the color and intensity of the reaction, but does not provide spectral fingerprinting and identification of the source of the contaminant. The present disclosure is directed to a device and method for spectrometric analysis of hydrocarbon contaminants in environmental and geological samples.